Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x+4y = 4$ $-10x-8y = -8$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+4y = 4$ $4y = -5x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{4}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x-8y = -8$ $-8y = 10x-8$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{4}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.